


Mild Nights and Violent Whispers (Book 2)

by PsychoPassFanBoy (1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: I Ship It, Psychological Trauma, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass), The villians are twins trying to ressurect Makishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1/pseuds/PsychoPassFanBoy
Summary: After a fight with Haruno Kikomara and being attacked by Mika Shimotsuki, Mikane Tsunemori is safe and sound in the CID HQ. However, the fight isn't over and even as Akane and Shinya enjoy their honeymoon, Mikane is struggling to catch a pair of twins trying to ressurect Shougo Makishima.





	Mild Nights and Violent Whispers (Book 2)

Mikane Tsunemori, the name of the boy staring back at him in the mirror.

"It's 3AM Mi, come back to bed." The taller male said, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm not tired, Chika." He smiled and hugged the other. "Did I ever tell you how much I love youuuu~?"

"Are you asking to not be able to walk for the rest of the week?" Ginoza rubbed his eyes a little. "How are you so energetic?"

There was a bang against the wall and a yell that sounded strangely like Kunizuka stating, "If you guys plan to fuck, PLEASE keep it down!"

Mikane giggled a little and Ginoza smiled at him. 

"There's a meeting about a new Division 1 Taskforce building being built where the enforcers and inspectors will live together and conduct their work tomorrow with Akane, you, and Chief Kasei."

Mikane's smile fell. "Get it right and just say Sybil."

"Mikane, don't get upset over it." Ginoza wrapped his arms around the violet eyed boy and gently kissed his neck. "Think, we'll all be together."

Mikane sighed and tilted his head to the side, giving him more access. "Hopefully with soundproof rooms."

"Damn straight!" was Kunizuka's muffled response.

Ginoza chuckled and picked up the smaller male, carrying him over to their bed, and shutting off the lights.

Neither of them preferred to be anywhere other than each other's arms.

~~~~~~

"Inspector Tsunemori?"

Mikane lifted his head. "Oh, Enforcer Kunizuka. What is it?" He swiped something on the screen and it disappeared.

"This note arrived for you." Kunizuka handed it over. "Careful, Mi."

"Got it,  _mom._ "

"What crawled up your ass and died? You've been like this since Akane left." Kunizuka sat down in the chair beside him. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who suggested she continue with her honeymoon. You don't seem ready to handle this huge case alone."

Mikane shrugged and lit up a cigarette, occasionally blowing out the smoke as he worked. "This isn't Kikomara Haruno or Andrews Brooklyn for these cases, Kunizuka. This is a pair of crazy twins who are trying to ressurect a murderer."

Kunizuka took note of how pale Mikane seemed. "Have you eaten anything?"

The dark purple haired male put out the cigarette in his ashtray. "We moved into this whole new building just for us, and my question is why was it suddenly thought up and forced into our hands? Sybil is hiding something big this time... This case is giving me a headache- I'm not worried about my psycho pass or crime coefficient going up.."

"You're at 280.7, Mi. Calm down." Ginoza suddenly said, entering the room. "I'm not in the mood to restrain you while you scream your head off."

Mikane rubbed his head and groaned. "Times like these I fucking hate my job."

"Beats the boring places." Kagari stated, poking Mikane. "Let's take a break and go somewhere."

"No way in hell, Kagari." Ginoza interjected. "You'll bring unnecessary attention to us."

Kagari frowned. "No fun." He huffed.

"Sorry Kagari, I promise I'll bring you somewhere next chance I get." Mikane gave a weak smile as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"You're overworking yourself," Kagari commented. "Come on, go get some rest. You look like you're about to pass out."

Mikane brushed it off. "Pshh, I'm fine."

Ginoza shook his head. "You can't talk him out of it, Kagari. He's ridiculously stubborn."

"True." Kagari sighed. "Well, I'm gonna make something to eat. Cya."

Mikane gave a wave and faceplanted on the desk. "I feel sick..."

Kunizuka kicked him. "You ate expired bacon this morning, of course you're sick!"

"Owww, you're so harshhhhh!" Mikane whined. 

Before Kunizuka could respond, the area stress level alarm went off.


End file.
